Partner in Crime
by Triquetra-Effect
Summary: The day Luke told her about his schemes - turning the Gods against each other - Lea was fascinated that the son of Hermes would trust her, the daughter of Ares - God of the violent and untamed aspect of War - on such a risky quest. Why trust her - the chaotic warrior of Camp Half-Blood - on anything at all? It would seem that blood indeed is thicker than water. (Oc/Luke?)
1. Prologue - And then it was Over

**Prologue - And then it was Over**

Lea gritted her teeth as she once again was knocked to the ground, her face hitting concrete ground.

"Aw, come on, you've gotta be better than this, Lea! I'm actually disappointed in you!"

The rage was overwhelming. She felt every nerve in her body screaming in rage and pain, but still got up, ready to throw another punch and roll to her sword on the ground a few feet away. However, as soon as she raised her fist, her opponent caught her fist, pulled her forwards and grabbed a handful of her hair, twisting it so her head was pulled backwards.

"Y'know, I actually wanted us to work out. I really did. But how am I supposed to help you when you keep resisting?"

He gave out a soft sigh as his grip on her dark curls tightened.

"Last chance. Join me, Penthesilea."

A small pause as Lea kept her mouth tightly shut, wincing in pain whenever his grip tightened. There came that sigh again.

"What if I ask nicely? If you just stopped being so stubborn, we could work this out."

Lea growled softly as she opened her eyes and glared at him, her cracked lips slowly opening.

"You're a lying snake and I would rather die than be close to you, you filthy-"

Her hissing was cut short as Luke's grip got even tighter and he threw her backwards. Lea tripped and fell on her back, wondering if it would be an honorable death to be slain by a lying viper like Luke.

She could hear him pick up her sword and walk over, slowly, to where she lay writhing in pain. When he stood there, over her, she felt her heart drop in terror, the first terror she'd ever felt. Was she about to die? This man, her partner in crime, was about to run her through with her own sword. The shame was overwhelming. Their eyes met for a few seconds, neither of them entirely sure of what they were seeing in the other. Were they really going to be able to end it all right there and then? What would her father think? Why did this happen to her? What would she had done to stop it all? Would she have tried from the beginning?

They were opponents now. This was natural. Maybe this was supposed to be.

Lea took a deep breath, probably the last breath she was ever going to take, as the sword fell down.

And then it was over.

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Children of War

**Chapter One - Children of War**

* * *

Almost eighteen years had passed since Ares, God of the violent and untamed aspect of War, had met a young, dark-eyed woman named Angela in New Orleans.

She was a calm and beautiful mortal, as soon as Ares saw her he fell in love with her youthful energy and beauty. The love of the two was conceived into a small, dark-eyed baby girl. Ares, the God of Violence and War, wanted the child to be named after the Amazon Queen Penthesilea, one of his long-since dead daughters.

So Lea was born and raised by her mother alone, sent to Camp Half-Blood at a very young age - and immediately found both friends and foes. Her heritage was not something that made her popular in any other aspect than teams. She and her half siblings lived together in the Cabin of Ares, a place none would enter without even a little bit of fear in their gut.

All four half siblings were respected and feared warriors, rarely defeated.

Most of the time, Lea hung out with them. Few others wanted anything to do with the war-hungry children of Ares.

Looking up from her resting position by a tree outside the cabin's borders, she saw her two half-brothers and half-sister spar. Why they never stopped sparring, Lea did not know. Day after day, the clash of swords sounded from the Cabin of Ares. Of course, that was only expected from the children of a God of violence and war. To Lea, they just seemed to be stereotypes. Warhungry, dangerous and violent.

Lea, on the other hand, despised her heritage. While she could see her siblings enjoying the power, she only saw control. Take the power away from a God - what's left? Nothing. That went for her siblings as well. The power they had gotten for free was being misused. They knew nothing.

Children of Ares would never know peace. All is war to them. There is nothing human in them. They are all war machines, ready to risk it all for a nice fight. Why Lea was different from them, she didn't know.

It was true that she felt a glorious feeling when she held a blade. There was nothing she could do about her heritage. However, whenever a child of Ares held a sword, nothing would stop her from destroying all that would get in her way. She had felt the adrenaline. While training with swords was unescapable, she did prefer to spend her time training from the back of a horse, or using a bow. Anything to avoid direct clash with opponents.

A blue helmet was dropped by her feet, making her jump and come back to reality. A pair of feet were standing in front of her. When she looked up, she stared into the green eyes of a son of Hermes. He grinned at her.

"Time for a game of capture the flag," he stated with a grin and held out his hand for her to take. Lea nodded, taking his hand and standing up. "Bring your sword."

Rolling her eyes, Lea sighed.

"Do I have to?" she asked him, making him laugh. He looked at her, squinting a bit from the sunlight.

"Yes. Yes you do. Do this and I'll make it up for you. Or else we'll lose, bad," he said with a sudden puppy-eyed look. Lea smiled slightly, shaking her head and patting her hip, where her sword was hanging.

* * *

The chaos of a battlefield felt really good. Lea was running quickly, taking out every member of the red team that got in her way. Luke had decided to guide the new kid, whatever his name was. So Lea was off on her own, taking out anyone in her way and grinning widely. She had nearly forgotten how much fun it was to hold a blade in her hands. After a couple of red team-members being knocked down, she heard her half-brothers grunting and roaring. An even wider grin than before grew on her face as she followed the sound. There, the new kid was about to get his ass handed to him. Luke was battling Mark, skillfully blocking whatever the brute threw at him. Lea saw Sherman about to stab the new kid in the face, so she jumped in and blocked it in the last second.

"Hi, bro," she forced out, pushing him back and letting the new kid get up on his feet again, looking startled and scared. She turned to him. "I've got this, go hide or whatever."

As the new kid ran away for the flag, Sherman grinned and twirled his sword in his hand.

"Been a while since I saw you here," he mocked, throwing off his red helmet. Lea did the same and skipped forwards, swinging her sword at him, a bit too slow. He blocked it easily and grabbed her wrist so they were stuck like that. "Looking to get your ass kicked, baby girl?"

"Pretty much the opposite!" she exclaimed as she pushed him off, sending a kick into his chest, pushing him even more backwards so his back hit a tree. She swung her sword, but he ducked, so her sword got stuck in the tree. Lea looked at the sword, then at Sherman, as she tried to pull it out. Her half-brother was about to swing the sword when Luke came in and kicked him off. Nodding in thanks to the son of Hermes, Lea pulled out her sword and kept blocking and striking, both children of Ares in the same league, none tiring the other out. Something about the sword in her hand made her so excited, she felt so powerful and strong. Something, however, made her feel like she really needed to defeat her brother. Maybe to prove something. She did, however, hear his voice in her head after a while of swinging back and forth.

_I've got your back, Penthesilea. I'll make it even more fun. Just close your eyes._

Doing as she was asked, she closed her eyes. A sudden strike of adrenalin made her entire body shake. She could feel her arms swinging and blocking and her legs stepping, skipping and kicking even faster than before. The pure feeling of being invincible was like ecstasy mixed with glee. She knew that no-one would be able to defeat her now, she felt swords bouncing off of her, not making any damage. After a while, she slowed down, realizing her opponent was knocked out. Her brother had obviously not asked their father for help.

_"..ea! ..en..silea…! _PENTHESILEA!"

She was snapped back into reality, seeing Luke right in front of her, his nose barely touching hers. His hands were on her shoulders and he was staring into her eyes as she panted in exhaustion.

"We won! The new kid, he, he won! Over freaking Annabeth!" he exclaimed with a grin. Lea felt a bit dizzy, but not too dizzy to celebrate. The blue team never won. Practically never. Because of the daughter of Athena in the red team, victory got harder and harder every single time.

Luke picked her up and spun her around, grinning.

"And now.. We celebrate!"

* * *

**Review, have a nice weekend too. **


End file.
